The present invention is an improvement on the devices described in my earlier patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,253,358 titled "Visual Teaching System" issued May 31, 1966 and 3,524,703 titled "Transparency Storage and Display Device for an Overhead Projector" issued Aug. 18, 1970. The devices disclosed in those patents employed auxiliary stages which were laid upon the stage of the projector and used to hold a pack of transparencies in an overhanging operative position. The auxiliary stages were retained in position overlying the primary stage of the projector by use of either counterweights of adhesive tape to compensate for the weight of the overhanging pack of transparencies.
In the use of either of the patented devices the transparencies can be readily and easily moved successively from the pack to the auxiliary stage for projection by the projector and after projection moved back to storage in the pack.